Tu n'es pas à moi
by Chan156
Summary: Hésitations et non-dit quand tu nous tiens...


Nom : Chan  
  
Email : chan156@hotmail.com  
  
Genre : Gundam Wing, euh poème-fic ? POV de Heero et de Duo .   
  
Couple : 1+2+1   
  
Disclamers : les deux beaux mâles ne sont pas à moi .Et le poème non plus !   
  
Note : Première fic . Pas taper.   
  
Tu n'es pas à moi   
  
Tu n'es pas à moi   
  
Tu n'es pas à moi mais tes yeux le sont   
  
Quand mes rêves les voient   
  
POV Heero :   
  
C'est étrange cette sensation en moi , comme un fruit défendu je te regarde, je te désire . Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit, de te toucher , de te vouloir. Mais tu es à moi ...dans mes rêves . Tes yeux améthystes n'y brillent que pour moi. Et je m'y perds chaque soir. Et j'y plonge à chaque fois sans retenu. Je te garde à moi . Jalousement.   
  
Tu n'es pas à moi   
  
Jamais ne seras   
  
Mais tes mains le sont   
  
Quand je sens mes draps caressants et longs  
  
Etre elles parfois   
  
POV Duo :   
  
Troublé.Cet amour est tellement fort que je m'y perds . Je t'aime tant que je te sens chaque nuit dans mes bras. J'oublie la caresse des draps sur mon corps, j'imagine tes mains sur moi , ton souffle contre ma peau . Mon corps tout entier se tend sous cette caresse imaginaire . Trouble . Je te sens en moi . Mais chaque matin je me réveille ... et la même pensée m'assaille à chaque fois : tu n'es pas à moi ...  
  
Tu n'es pas à moi   
  
Ni ton corps ni toi   
  
Mais ta bouche touche le bout de mes doigts   
  
Quand je tends le bras  
  
POV Heero :   
  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de me crisquer quand ton corps frôle le mien . Je te maudis à chaque fois de m'effleurer. Je ne peux pas t'avoir , jamais . Mais ton corps près du mien me fait souffrir. Réflexe de soldat quand je te repousse , réflexe d'un amoureux : te presser contre moi . Seul le soldat a le droit d'exister . Alors sans relâche je m'éloigne de ce corps qui m'est interdit .   
  
Tu n'es pas à moi   
  
Même quand je crois que tu me reviens  
  
Me reviens de droit  
  
POV Duo :   
  
Je me souviens des paroles de Soeur Helen . Pour chaque être il existe son âme soeur ...celle pour laquelle on est fait, la seule qu'on aimera vraiment. Que puis-je y faire si mon âme soeur est un homme tout comme moi , que puis-je y faire si mon âme soeur est un soldat incapable de ressentir.   
  
Tu n'es pas à moi   
  
Pour cent raisons , dont :   
  
Un : tu as trop le choix   
  
Deux : moi je ne l'ai pas   
  
Trois : je ne peux te croire si facile que ça   
  
Donc je n'essaie pas  
  
POV Heero :   
  
Toi qui te surnomme Shinigami Dieu de la Mort tu n'es rien d'autre que l'Ange de la Vie . De ma Vie .Quand on te regarde, on se perd dans ta joie de vivre, ton amour de la vie . Tu es fait pour être libre, aimer, rire, être heureux. Moi je n'ai pas le droit d'exister pour autre chose que la guerre. Je ne peux souiller de mon vide cet être des lumières . Je ne peux croire que cet ange puisse être à moi . Tu n'es pas à moi ...  
  
Tu n'es pas à moi   
  
C'est comme une loi   
  
Mais dis-moi comment   
  
Tu peux être tant   
  
A d'autres et en moi   
  
POV Duo :   
  
Pas à moi ..ces mots me tuent, mais je les récite comme une litanie . Quand tu plonges dans les batailles tu es à la guerre . Qaund tu sauves une reine tu es à Réléna . Quand tu prépares tes mission tu es à ton ordinateur. Mais quand tu es seul, quand tu dors, quand tu rêves ... à qui es-tu Hee-chan ? Sais-tu seulement être encore à toi ?  
  
Tu n'es pas à moi   
  
Mais replies ces mots  
  
Si vous riez d'eux   
  
Vous moquez de moi   
  
( Car crois-le ou non   
  
Par eux je te vois )   
  
POV Heero :   
  
La seule chose à laquelle je m'accroche dans cet enfer qu'est ma vie c'est toi . Les autres peuvent bien rire, ils ne sauront jamais combien tu comptes pour moi . Combien tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi . Tu ne le sauras jamais non plus . Je ne sais pas dire ces choses là . Peur de les voir s'échapper de moi . De devoir vivre sans toi, je m'accroche à toi, mais tu ne le sais pas . Je m'accroche à toi comme d'autres s'accrocheraient à ton cou, mais moi je n'ai pas le droit .   
  
Tu n'es pas à moi   
  
Je sais la leçon   
  
Je la sais par coeur   
  
POV Duo :   
  
Colère...Contre toutes ces bêtises .Tu n'es pas à moi .... Laissez moi rire, je ne pleurerai plus pour ces mots là . Je refuse. Vous entendez ! Je refuse de ne pas me battre pour celui que j'aime ! Tu n'es pas à moi ...qui a pu dire une telle sotise ! Depuis le premier jour, je l'ai marqué comme mien , de deux balles . Je ne suis pas Cupidon avec ses flèches, Shinigami marque les siens d'une balle dans le corps . Et toi Heero, tu es doublement à moi , je te prendrai, corps et âme . Je ne te laisserai aucun répit jusqu'à ce que tu t'en rendes compte . Il n'y a pas d'alternative.. pas d'autre solution ... Tu es à moi !   
  
Tu n'es pas à moi   
  
Et voilà pourquoi   
  
Je ferme les yeux   
  
Et compte jusqu'à toi ...  
  
POV Heero :   
  
Noir... Je regarde en moi . Noir . Non. Soudain je sais . Et je ris comme jamais je n'ai ri. Le soldat parfait avait peur . Pas des missions, pas de la guerre, pas de la mort. Peur de l'amour. D'être rejeté. Je sens comme un souffle nouveau qui nait en moi , et mon coeur se gonfle . Il peut enfin battre en toute liberté . Qu'importe la fin, je ne me battrais plus contre lui . Je laisse cette victoire à l'amour.   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Améthyste. Cobalt. Deux regards qui se croisent. Améthyste contre Cobalt. Deux bleus qui se regardent, se cherchent, s'attirent. Ils ne s'éviteront plus . Ils se sont trouvés. Ils savent.  
  
Deux voix qui s'entrechoquent dans les mêmes paroles : " Tu es à moi ".   
  
FIN  
  
Notes  
  
Chan : Euh...  
  
Duo : t'es pas loquace toi non plus   
  
Chan : ben...  
  
Duo : vi ? ( mais c'est pas vrai !! Une ficeuse qui parle pas ! J'suis pas gâté moi ! )   
  
Chan : Euh je te rappelle que je sais lire dans tes pensées, alors gare à tes fesses Duo !  
  
Duo : Oups . Bon tu leur expliques aux autres, le pourquoi du comment !  
  
Chan : Ben... Suffit de lire non? Vais pas leur donner un décodeur en plus !  
  
Duo : Ok. Comprenne qui pourra . 


End file.
